Individuals engage in numerous activities where transportation of beverages is desired. During transportation and upon arrival, maintaining a desired temperature for the beverage is normally accomplished by utilizing a conventional cooler.
Transporting conventional coolers when only a single beverage is desired to be transported is not practical as conventional coolers can be large and difficult to transport. For example, many workers transport a meal to be consumed while at work. A typical way of transporting a meal and drink is a plastic or paper bag. Many facilities do not offer refrigerators to store the drinks or access to such devices is inconvenient. As it is usually several hours before the meal and drink are consumed, many consider it desirable to maintain a cool temperature for the beverage. Utilizing a conventional cooler for such an activity is not practical as only one beverage is desired to be transported.
Another problem exists is that conventional coolers require ice to be deposited therein to make and keep the contents cold. As the ice melts, it requires that it be removed from the cooler.
Another example of current devices that are used to transport beverages in small quantities is a conventional thermos. Typically, a desired beverage is poured into the thermos along with ice and the device is then closed for transportation. A problem with this method is that after a period of time the ice melts and dilutes the beverage contained in the conventional thermos. Additionally, the thermos must be cleaned between uses.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable cooling system that is designed to cool and maintain the lowered temperature of beverages in the original containers, such as but not limited to an aluminum can, that is compact and easily transported, prevents the dilution of the beverage by utilizing an external temperature control sleeve that surrounds the beverage container, and does not need to be cleaned after every use.